Letters of the Four Founders
by Iris Chmal
Summary: Intercepted mail of the four founders. Godric decides to use owl mail to contact Rowena, Salazar and Helga. What do they write about? HUMOR!
1. Godric has ideas

Letters of the Founders 

Summary: Weird humor. Armed with a pump-action air rifle tranquilizer I have managed to intercept the owl mail of the four founders!! MUAHAHAHA!!!

* * *

**//It is a bright and sunny day\\**

To everyone,

Salutations and high greetings to all! I hope this letter finds you all in a good and cheery mood (that includes you snake-boy!). On to business, as you well know Hogwarts is no longer safe! We can no longer discuss things out in the open without the odd student bumping into us! Honestly, how are we supposed to plan our Extra Secret Exams if they keep trying to eaves drop on us??

Sincerely, Godric Gryffindor. Head of the house of Gryffindor Where the noble and courageous of heart dwell!

* * *

Dear Godric, 

Perhaps we should cast some password inducing spells on our chamber doors? I just read this most magnificent book by Opirol Locknock (a most respectable gnome from Ilse Emerald Mud), and the possibilities are most promising. Compared to a journal I found by Cistern "The Unfortunate" Camshire which recorded his last few drastic raids on ancient wizard tombs I find the idea of password doors fascinating! Why do you think?

Rowena Ravenclaw

* * *

My friend Godric, 

This is a rather odd idea. Will sending letters really make things easier? Anyway, I seriously feel the next potion test should be about Healing and Rejuvenation. Those poor children are always hurting themselves (pranks are such AWFUL things!) and it would be good if they knew how to heal themselves and not come crying to me.

Yours truly, Helga

* * *

Godric, 

Again you never cease to amaze me at your sheer use of 'intelligence'. Sending mail indeed! We can still meet as usual and discuss the material at the dining hall. Just add another rule (I know Hufflepluff is so fond of adding rules) saying that all students who eaves drop shall be turned into a spotted slug for a week... or make that two, I don't like being eavesdropped on. However, since I am graciously taking the effort to reply through this most inefficient method I would like to propose that the next Charms final be about Projectile Fireballs and Wilting Death spells. The students performed disappointingly on my last mid-term about Blood Freezing and Poisonous Acid Attacks. Especially yours.

Salazar Slytherin Head of a far better house Where those with sense enough not to go charging at a fully grown dragon armed with only a wand, a sword and a pretty hat dwell.

P/S Don't call me 'snake-boy'. Ever.

* * *

To everyone again (especially my beloved Snake Boy!!), 

Thank you for replying so quickly. I do declare dear Rowena that your idea of using owls to deliver mail is excellent. Just shove it into their beaks and off they go! Such a clever woman you are, with intellect that is only surpassed by your grace and beauty! Do not lie and deny that many a men have fallen prey to your exquisite perfection... for I know of one and he knows who he is doesn't he?? SALAZAR, you should take heed of ROWENA'S ideas. On a serious note, I did not relish wrangling with your pet snake, Venom for my letter. It was quite reluctant to give it up and seemed more keen on biting me. I DO wonder why. But the leather wings were a cute touch.

So far this is what has been planned: Transfiguration: Transfigure your best friend into a spotted slug! Salazar will aid in demonstration. Potions: Healing and rejuvenation. History: Complete history of gnome culture and mines. Charms: Random havoc and mayhem curtsey of the Head of the house where they'd rather scream like a girl and duck behind a rock.

Sincerely, Godric Gryffindor Head of Gryffindor house Where we stand our ground and face our challenges!

* * *

Godric Gryffindor! 

H-How dare you speak such things is public?! Salazar and I are merely friends that is all! Stop trying to imply something that is... is... oooh I am too furious to collect my thoughts!

* * *

There is NOTHING between us! STOP IT! Why are you still clinging to that incident?! Rowena wanted to learn Parseltongue! I was teaching her! That is the reason she was in my chambers! And we were... in that odd position because she had tripped! That is the truth! Why can you not believe it you rock headed maroon fool! She had stayed too long and was tired and she tripped so I caught her; plain and simple!!! 

P.S I do NOT scream like a girl! And if the 'Head of the house where we stand our ground and face our challengers' remembered; his standing his ground would have been short lived if a certain unsung hero had not RETREATED to a safe distance to cast his Chain of Lighting spell!

* * *

My friend Godric, 

I sense tension in the air. Stop teasing Slytherin, he does not have the best of patience among us. But I must protest to his choice in subject matter! It is always offensive magic with him, destroying and attacking. I strongly feel more 'defensive' magic should be taught - like Elemental Shields, Mind Blocking, disarming spells... you know. Furthermore, those spells are far too hard! He always expects so much from these children, pushing them to their limits just to see how far they can go. If they are content to become plain housewives and farmers then let them be! Honestly that wizard...

Yours truly, Helga

P.S Why were Slytherin and Rowena's name in capital letters???

* * *

To the Three Other Founder of Hogwarts, 

It has come to my attention that my past letter had contained certain 'sensitive' issues; therefore I humbly expresses my most profound apologies. So Helga, I must decline to answer your question from your previous letter, though my conscious begs me to tell.. Of the secret dealing and stolen kisses!

Godric Gryffindor

* * *

Godric,  
I am firmly warning you! I have never kissed Salazar in my entire life! Not on the lips anyway...

* * *

My dear friends Godric, Rowena and Slytherin, 

'Secret dealings and stolen kisses'?? Am I the only one who suddenly is unable to understand Godric? Someone PLEASE tell me what is going on! Anyway, the weekend is almost up and we really should start planning for next week. Dinner has already been cooked so please join me in the dining hall. Beef Noodles with Pepper Furtim dressing. Hurry! The food is already starting to cool.

Yours truly, Helga

* * *

//The four founders have joined Helga for dinner and are sitting at a small square table, eating

* * *

Why so shy? 

G.G

* * *

I am eating Godric! Stop sending me mail! The students are watching! 

S.S

* * *

Why don't you sit closer to dear Rowena?? 

G.G

* * *

**//No reply mail from Salazar\**

Ignore my mail if you will! But I shall continue sending Nightshade to bombard you with letters!

G.G

* * *

Nyahahaha! The last one landed in your soup! Wonder where this one will end up?? 

G.G

* * *

AH! You kicked me! 

G.G

* * *

You deserve it. Now stop sending me mail and let me eat in peace! Nightshade is a real annoyance, swooping around my head! It is unsettling Venom most greatly. She hates owls. 

S.S

* * *

**//Dinner is over and the founders are back in their rooms\**

Salutations Salazar!

That was a fine meal was it not? Helga is such a wonderful cook, small surprise she makes an excellent Potion Master! Rowena finally gave me Nightshade back after confiscating it during dinner, so I can continue sending you mail! Ha- hah!

Godric Gryffindor

* * *

To Godric, 

Leave me alone, I have to prepare for my class tomorrow. Helga is forcing me to teach them 'defensive and protective' spells. Bah! Does she not know that the best defense is an offense?? Maybe I shall teach them Ring of Fire? It can be considered protective for it creates a fiery shield around the caster and therefore anyone who comes near will be horribly burned! I rarely use it. It is too troublesome to get in such close contact with your enemy. A good Horrid Wilting ranged attack usually works for me. However I am not optimistic, the students cannot even conjure a simple candle flame let alone a fiery shield. Helga is too soft on them.

Salazar Slytherin

* * *

Dear Salazar, 

She is too soft or are you too hard? You are such a scary and demanding man at times. I wonder what Rowena sees in you. Is it your silky black hair? The way you swish your pretty phoenix wand? Or is it the adorable way you scowl? Or your pouting? Or that deep, dark, the world is doomed to despair persona you put on??

Godric

* * *

Godric, 

Rowena is simply a FRIEND!!! Get that into your blasted skull!!

Salazar

* * *

Salazar, 

Temper, temper. Sending Venom to bite my hand of was not at all pleasant! Luckily I have lightning quick reflexes. Your snake is currently still biting the rim of my hat, and she won't let go. It is getting rather hard to write; her body keeps on getting in the way of my face.

But truthfully Salazar, do you not like Rowena at all?

Godric Gryffindor (who now has a strange ornament attached to his hat)

* * *

She is... special. That's all I am saying! Now leave me be! 

S.S

* * *

Special? So you do not love her then? Not at all? Not one tiny little bit? Are you sure?? Then explain to me why your perfectly pale face always shifts to the color of my robes every time you see her eh? Eh? Come on, what is the harm in telling me?? 

Godric, your friend and you know it!

* * *

It... It is not that I do not love her... it is just... My feelings, I cannot understand them. I do not know how I feel for her. All I know is that my limbs freeze and I there is a strange tightness in my chest when she is near; when I see her, smell her. Does she feel the same? What if she does not?? I cannot face that Godric, I cannot. No, I cannot tell her... 

Salazar

P.S And YOU shouldn't either!!

* * *

Oh all right! Good night Salazar 

G.G

* * *

Good night 

S.S

* * *

Dream of ROWENA!! 

G.G

* * *

GODRIC!!! DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!!!! 

S.S

* * *

Yes, from you dark dungeon to my elegant tower is quite a distance. Your un- athletic body may falter. Sleep well. 

G.G

* * *

**//A few minutes later\**

Godric Gryffindor! Stop making so much noise up there! Did you know the whole castle is shuddering?! You sound like you are having some wizard duel with all that blasting and shouting! The children are trying to sleep. Be quiet!

Helga

* * *

**//The next day. Classes have started and Salazar is teaching charms\**

Dear Salazar,

I am very sorry to disturb you during your lecture but I - I found a rather peculiar letter delivered to me this morning. It was from Nightshade and the envelope was of Godric's handwriting but when I opened it, a letter fell out and it was written by another hand. It appears to be yours. I have included it with this letter:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It... It is not that I do not love her... it is just.. My feelings, I cannot understand them. I do not know how I feel for her. All I know is that my limbs freeze and I there is a strange tightness in my chest when she is near; when I see her, smell her. Does she feel the same? What if she does not?? I cannot face that Godric, I cannot. No, I cannot tell her...

Salazar

P.S And YOU shouldn't either!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------

I - I know it is not my place to ask... but who is 'she'? Strictly curious that is all. She must be a wonderful person. You seem very fond of her. Is it love? Do you love her? I know, I am ranting. Silly me, I... I had thought your heart was unclaimed... that you... you had feelings for m...Oh such a stupid, stupid person I am. Rowena Ravenclaw, blinder than a bat and dumber than a rock! I hope you will find joy and happiness with your newfound lo... (word is smeared by some sort of water droplets) I HOPE YOU WILL BE HAPPY

* * *

Dear Master Hufflepuff, 

This is Nimbus! I managed to coax Nightshade to roost on my table and I hope this letter reaches you. We were having our normal Charms class (Master Slytherin was trying to make us conjure fire! But we haven't even learned how to light candles yet!!!) when suddenly, Nightshade swooped into the room and passed Master Slytherin a letter. I thought it was odd but he told us to continue casting while he read the letter. Evan almost got his Ring of Fire to a decent size when Master Slytherin jumped right out of his chair! It was quiet a sight Master Hufflepuff; he looked so mad! Then Master Slytherin started yelling all these words which I did not understand but I did hear the word Gryffindor a few times. That's when he ran out of the room with his wand in his hand! We all followed him. Soon he bumped into Master Gryffindor but before he could say anything Master Slytherin pointed his wand and fired! It was SO exciting! Master Gryffindor dodged it and whipped out his own wand and they started fighting! Walls crumbled, glass shattered and all sorts of debris started flying around us and Master Slytherin conjured this HUGE snake and Master Gryffindor fought it off by transfiguring into a griffin!! AMAZING!!! Oh, Evan is yelling at me to finish this. So Master Hufflepuff, please come quick! You're missing a LOT OF GREAT ACTION!!!! GOT TO GO! MASSIVE LIGHTNING STORM IS BLASTING ALL THE TABLES! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!

Sincerely, Nimbus

* * *

Dear students, 

This is a general announcement. No classes for this afternoon while your teachers discuss anger management issues. While rebuilding of the castle's left wing continues, I strongly discourage students from approaching that area. Any magically summoned snakes that you may discover within the vicinity however, should be turned over to Master Slytherin immediately. To make up for lost time, all students are required to write a 28 feet long paper on the Ethnological and Anthropological Assessing of Gnome and Gnomish Inventions and their Relation to the Mass Production of Gubroot Goblin Potions. You will have plenty of time since you have no classes. Extra credit for those who can prove that Gubroot is actually a diffused product of Hackley Bittersprout.

Master Ravenclaw

* * *

Did ya see the announcement?? Just typical of Rowena eh? 

G.G

* * *

I'm not talking to you 

S.S

* * *

Come on. 

G.G

* * *

NO!

* * *

Well you're not speaking to me now because this is not exactly 'speaking' per se 

G.G

* * *

I guess you have a point. but I am still mad at you! How could you?! That was a letter to you! Letters are supposed to be private! Not carbon copied and sent off to other people!!! 

S.S

* * *

You sound like some brushed off lover Salazar... get a hold of yourself. What did Rowena say? 

G.G

* * *

Wouldn't you like to know. 

S.S

* * *

Of course I want to know! I practically concocted the whole plan all by myself without the cunning Salazar Slytherin to aid me! 

G.G

* * *

Cunning? Me? Who exactly is the cunning one now?? 

S.S

* * *

What can I say? You are rubbing off on me old friend. Back to business: what did ROWENA SAY??? 

G.G

* * *

Nothing! Well. lots of things but nothing in particular. A lot of ranting... She sounded... upset. 

S.S

* * *

Ahahah!! The fires of jealousy burn in the heart of the Eagle! 

G.G

* * *

What are you babbling about? Sometimes I get the impression you are a sappy romance novelist waiting to burst out. 

S.S

* * *

You think so? Well actually I. WAIT do not dare change the subject you slippery snake! Now this is what we are going to do. Tomorrow we shall all have a visit to the One Broomstick! The flowing beer, the crowded bars, the smell of lard and pipe smoke filling your nostrils! It is the perfect romantic scene for you to confess your undying love to the fair Rowena Ravenclaw!!! 

G.G

* * *

If that is your idea of a romantic setting I take back what I said earlier. 

S.S

P/S No, I will not go and you cannot make me.

* * *

Come on Salazar. You said yourself Rowena is most distressed. A fine beer with great friends will cheer her up in no time - if you do not want to admit your love at least express your friendship. 

G.G

* * *

**//A long hour goes by\**

Fine. Tomorrow. Not promising anything.

Salazar Slytherin.

* * *

End! Please review if you want to! Should another chapter come out? Is this an interesting method or should the story revert to dialog form and not letters? ;p REVIEW!!!!! 


	2. The One Broomstick

A/N YEAh!!! I got a REVIEW! Thanks to light-hearted69!!! I now know people actually read this~! *giggles with glee and pride*  
  
Okay, I guess I should have warned earlier that this is a Salazar/Rowena fic! Want it changed? (evil grin) Then review for your preferred pairing!!! Hehe. On with the story! Oh there's one minor change. I have managed to steal not only the founder's mail but also their DIARIES!!! MUAAHAHHA! No, this isn't going to be a Dear Diary fic, but there will be a few entries thrown it. Hope you don't get to confused as to who is writing what! ;p Take is as a guessing game!  
  
~*~  
  
To my fellow Founders,  
  
Salutations and greetings! I am writing to proudly declare that the unintentional destruction of the left-wing wall has been unduly repaired. It looks better than before and Salazar has added a few snake motives to the general design. I know, I know, I did try to protest such sacrilege on everyone's behalf but you know our dear Sally's obsession with those funny creatures. Snake painting here, snake doorknob there; snake goblet; snake statues; snake everything. sigh, no imagination that wizard. Anyway, to commemorate this grandiose occasion I must suggest we visit the One Broomstick in Hogsmeade! We could all use a good unwind while all the students are busy burying their heads in last minute cramming. Ah, pre- final exam night - such bliss and quiet! What do you all say? Hmm??  
  
Godric Gryffindor  
  
Head of the House of Gryffindor  
  
Multi-Animagi Anonymous!  
  
~*~  
  
My friend Godric and Slytherin,  
  
I am glad to hear that the wall is finally fixed. Let that be a lesson to you both that fireballs should not be cast indoors! What kind of example are you setting for the students?? Honestly! That is the exact reason they are so coy to try out all sorts of dangerous spells without thinking of the consequences! Also Slytherin, you must put more emphasis on non-offensive magic! Some of the poor students were just trying to practice their spell casting but all they know are those horrible 'obliterate everything in their path' kind of spells. Teach them less destructive spells for crying out loud! The dorm still reeks of noxious fumes due to your last Poisonous Smog homework!  
  
Yours truly, Helga  
  
~*~  
  
Sweet Helga,  
  
Do not get your robes all in a bunch now over Salazar. I will talk to him (again) if you like. But see it in his point of view, he just wants the students to know how to defend themselves. albeit I must admit knowing how to destroy everything in a ten feet radius using a single hex is a little extreme.  
  
Sincerely, Godric Gryffindor  
  
P.S Why do you make it sound like *I* am somehow responsible for the annihilation of the left-wing wall?!? It was *Salazar's* fireball after all!  
  
~*~  
  
To Hufflepluff,  
  
Firstly, I would like to state that the left-wing wall was not my fault. Godric ducked. If he was man enough to stand his ground then it would not have hit the wall. I must be rubbing off on him. Curse it. I have heard your request for a change in topic and it has been duly taken note off. What do you wish me to teach them next Semester? How to make feathers float perhaps?? Oooh or how to change the color of your hair! That will be SO useful to them the next time they are confronted by a horde of filthy Muggles out to burn them alive.  
  
Salazar Slytherin  
  
~*~  
  
Dear diary,  
  
ARHHHHHHHH!!! HOW I HATE THAT SLYTHERIN GIT!!!! Calm down Helga, calm down, think of badgers! Think of badgers! THINK OF NICE PRETTY BADGERS!!!!  
  
Helga  
  
~*~  
  
To all my friends,  
  
So what is the news? Shall we be going to Hogsmeade?  
  
Rowena Ravenclaw  
  
~*~  
  
Fair Rowena,  
  
Of course we are! I shall go fetch Helga and you go drag dear Salazar out of his creepy dungeon! Agreed?? We will meet in the dining chamber before flying over to Hogsmeade.  
  
Godric Gryffindor  
  
Head of the house of Gryffindor  
  
~*~  
  
To Godric,  
  
I cannot agree! Please can it be the other way around?? Besides, his dungeon is closer to you! Can you not go to him yourself while I find Helga?? PLEASE??  
  
Rowena  
  
~*~  
  
Dear Rowena,  
  
What is the matter with you? Just a quick stop at Salazar's chamber is not that much of a distance. Do you not WANT to go?? Hmm??  
  
Godric  
  
~*~  
  
Sir Gryffindor! I do not like the tone you are implying... besides... his chamber has... snakes. MILLIONS of snakes! More snakes than you could ever imagine! That room is practically INFESTED with those... those slithering slimy creatures! I - I do NOT like snakes! Not at all! I am terrified to death of them! How could Salazar even share the same room with them?? He even allows them on his BED!  
  
~*~  
  
Dear diary,  
  
My recent attempt at being Hogwarts' Greatest Matchmaker has come to a hard block. Apparently the fair Rowena has a strange fear of snakes! Curious is it not?? Snake-boy shall be crushed. Must think of cunning way around it! My plan so far has been to charge into his chamber and kill all the snakes with my trusty blade! However, I do not think Snake-boy shall appreciate it. Curse it! I guess people shall not remember me for being the most cunning of wizards. Hmm. I should actually ask Snake-boy for a plan. He usually comes of with the best ones. But the mere mention of Rowena's name sets him in this odd blushing and denial mode. Must think of subtle way to ask him how to match make the two of them together without mentioning Rowena's name. Gah! But I am not known for being subtle. This seems bleak! But in the words of sweet Helga: "Never give up!" Nyahah! Can't wait to go to One Broomstick! Have not had decent Burning Ogre Ale in weeks! Am starting to suspect that the recent Rule No. 1827 created by Helga and later amended by Snake-Boy: 'No Drinking Within School Confines - That Means You Godric' was somehow targeted at ME! But is this being overly suspicious?? No... I should have an open mind to things. Must go now to drag Snake-Boy out of snake-infested dungeon! Tata!  
  
G.G  
  
~*~  
  
To Evan,  
  
The four of us are going out to the One Broomstick so as the first and oldest student in Hogwarts you have the privilege of being left in charge during our absence. I would appreciate if you be discreet about this because I do not want any unfortunate mishaps to occur. Master Ravenclaw would like to remind everyone to finish their revisions while Master Hufflepuff wants everyone to be in bed by the first candle mark. Understood?  
  
Master Gryffindor  
  
~*~  
  
Dear Master Gryffindor,  
  
I honestly do not think anyone will notice. Too much revision... weak and dying. Morgana is still struggling with Master Slytherin's Snake's Hiss spell; Nimbus is shifting between revision and working on his latest broomstick; Quinton is buried under a pile of books; Diagon is crying - something about the spells being too hard and how she is going to flunk Master Slytherin's test; and Lupin has already fallen asleep. I'm glad I have Fawkes to keep me awake - he'll nip at my ear every time I start to doze. Too much revision! Have fun anyways.  
  
Evan D.  
  
~*~  
  
To Evan,  
  
Verily then Evan, we are leaving now. Remember, bed by the first candle mark!  
  
Master Gryffindor  
  
~*~  
  
//The Four Founders leave for the One Broomstick\\  
  
~*~  
  
//The NEXT morning! YUP! You read that right, the NEXT morning! I'm gonna be mean and NOT tell you what happened! But let's take a peek into their diaries eh?? :D\\  
  
Dear diary,  
  
Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh NOOO!!! The greatest tragedy has struck me and I am powerless to act!! Curse Godric and his vile drinks! OH NO. oh no. What happened?? WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!?! I cannot recall, for the dear life of me I cannot recall those past events! I tried all sorts of spells but the gap remains a void - taunting me in my numbness and desperation for an answer! I remember struggling to find a table; the One Broomstick was quite full. I remember how Salazar looked at me - or more exactly - how he did NOT look at me! Was my letter wrong then??? I knew it was the moment I clipped it to beak of that owl! But oh I could not get that letter back! And Salazar has read it! And now he ignores my gaze! WHY?? WHY??? Cold and empty my mind feels - a gnawing abyss that threatens my sheer sanity! WHAT HAPPENED NEXT?!? Why is my mind but a blank??? WHY??? Curse that vile brew that I foolishly drank! Never again should such a horrid concoction should EVER be downed! Oh but bitter tears now I can only spring and my heart can only be plagued by guilt - such intense guilt that I feel like I am suffocating! This - This emptiness is too much to bear! I have never experience such chilling blankness! NO!!! NO!! I CANNOT ACCEPT THIS! Knowledge is the key; it is the beacon that I follow! All the time, my mind is filled with information; solutions; answers; facts; MEMORIES!!! But now. NOW I DO NOT HAVE ANY! Not a shred of memory or a hint of fact! MY world is dark and this blankness is a bane and a poison! I MUST find out what happened last night! I must... this . this. feeling of. NOT KNOWING SOMETHING... IS UNBEARABLE!!!!!  
  
ROWENA  
  
~*~  
  
Dear diary,  
  
//badly scrawled handwriting\\ Head hurts. can't write. Where is mah wand??  
  
G.G  
  
~*~  
  
Dear diary,  
  
Okay, I have discovered my wand! Yeah! Last night must have been a wondrous drinking experience for I can remember absolutely NOTHING! Well, actually I do remember seeing this really pretty lass with hair of ebony and eyes of emeralds... but that was besides the point. I COULD DRINK AGAIN! WAHHOO!!! But I guess I went a bit overboard. It is not my fault I was having withdrawal symptoms! Ah ~ Burning Ogre Ale... spills down your throat and shoots back up to your skull! FANTASTIC experience. Snake-boy drawled something about brain-cells and reasons why I am the way I am. Wonder what he means. Anyways, I must admit I lost track of the true reason we were at the One Broomstick. Hex it! But it was not fully my fault the whole endeavor was wasted! Those two just refused to talk! Rowena kept glancing at Salazar, waiting for him to say something but Salazar kept on starring at his drink. Sigh, not the brightest of wizards that guy. So to liven things up a little I challenged Rowena to a drinking match! I honestly did not expect her to accept!! I was just trying to coax Snake-Boy into protesting or at least, opening his mouth! Well was Rowena fast, she just grabbed that tankard and downed it in one swing! Great Galloping Grippies! I did NOT see that coming from Lady Rowena of Ravenclaw Keep! Well, can't elaborate much for my memory gets awfully fuzzy there. Hmm. I wonder who that lady in emerald was?  
  
G.G  
  
~*~  
  
Dear diary,  
  
I am much more collected now as some vague snatches have come back. In my previous entry I was just too astonished to find myself in my bed this morning when last I recalled I was still in the One Broomstick - drowning my sorrows in a tankard of evil brew (curse the invention of such a vile concoction!). I guess I must have teleported myself home - but... but I still cannot shake of this nagging feeling as that prospect seems rather unlikely. Y-Yet what other notions could there be?? I MUST have brought myself back! Un-Unless someone... NO! No I must have made it back on my own! I - I could NOT have been brought back by someone else. That would mean... I am in my bedroom... which means. I have no memory of the past night... which would mean...!!!! NOOO!!! IT COULD NOT!!! NO! NO! NO!!! Helga... YES HELGA must have brought me back! Where was Helga in all of this?!? I MUST seek her out now!!!  
  
Rowena  
  
~*~  
  
Dear diary,  
  
I do not know what is wrong with me! That girl! That black haired girl of emerald! She haunts me! I cannot get her out of my mind! What is wrong with me?? I cannot concentrate! Her... her face (though blurred by ale as it may be) it is constantly on my mind! I feel dizzy... my heart feels a strange longing... what is wrong with me?? Am I ill?? Did I drink too much?!?! WHY IS SHE PLAGUING MY EVERY CONSCIOUS THOUGHT?!?! My every dream! WHY?!? Emerald lady, will I ever see you again?? I must ask Helga if she has seen her! Where was Helga in all of this?!  
  
G.G  
  
~*~  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! Click the review button!! 


	3. Aftermath of the One Broomstick Diaries!

A/N: What is going on I wonder? On with the story!  
  
~*~  
  
Dear diary,  
  
I do not even know why I am doing this. I hate diaries. They are a liability. How could you tell all your deepest darkest secrets to a book? What if someone steals your diary? What is someone hexes your diary? What if the diary is alive?? Huh? Writing in a diary is stupid and for weaklings. I am not writing a diary. I am uh... expressing my thoughts. I usually do not have to resort to such means but I HAVE to tell SOMEONE. Venom cannot understand, but I'd rather DIE first than tell a living soul what happened that past night in the One Broomstick! Gah! Curse Godric and his flimsy plans!!! That wizard could not devise a cunning plan even if his HAT depended on it! It was a plan doomed to failure! It was an idiotic plan! It was a half-baked plan. It was a most beautiful plan and I spoiled my chance!!! Arghhhh!!!! Rowena!!! Dearest light of my heart! Song of my soul! Why could I not tell you those things face to face?! Hex it!!! Why is it that my tongue always freezes when I am near you??? I froze! HEX ALL MUGGLES AND TURN THEM INTO TOADS, I FROZE!!! There you were, sitting pleadingly and longingly before me and I could not move my jaws to speak, move my limbs to comfort you, move my hand to swat Godric in the face for enticing you to such a foolish game! I saw the sorrow in your eyes; did you think I did not feel the same?!? Why oh why did you take that drink? The maroon fool had no idea what he was rambling about by then! And he was flashing me the most oddest of glances. Strange, strange wizard!  
  
Gah! But only if the tale ended there!!! If it had ended there than my shame would not be so overwhelming that I must act like a ten year old and gush my feelings into a book. It did not end there. For finally my mind began to click - and a magnificent plan I contrived! Rowena fell like a rock after her first swing and I succeeded in catching her. She leaned into my shoulder and I could inhale the glorious scent of her hair - like lavender and owls - wait I do not like owls, they keep on trying to eat my snakes. But I digress. For then she looked up at me and I was lost in her shimmering eyes of azure. Then, quite suddenly she threw her arms about my neck and whispered my name with such desire that it still sends chills down my spine. So lost in the momentum of emotion that I did not stop to think but immediately apparated us both back to her chamber. Not that I had anything planned... of course I did not! I would never take advantage over Rowena in that kind of sta-But why am I arguing with myself??! This is stupid! I knew writing in diaries made you think funny! Agh! So anyway, I tired to lay her back on her bed but she kept clinging to me; begging me to 'ravish her senseless'. Alright, I must admit by then my will was very, very, very, very, very close to breaking point and I WOULD have ravished her senseless if IT NOT HAD BEEN FOR THAT BLOODY GODRIC GRABBING AT MY LEG!!!!! MAROON FOOL!!!! He would not let go! No matter how hard I tried to kick him off. He kept ranting about 'my love' and 'my emerald lady' or some nonsense like that!!! It was hideous! It was the most embarrassing day of my life! Had that Godric actually mistaken my LEG for a LADY!?!? Does his foolishness know no bounds?? Hex it Godric!! Did you know that by the time I finally got you off Rowena was sound asleep?!? You ruined my blasted chance! You disgraced my leg! You - You - snap it! I can't think straight anymore! And where was Helga in all of THIS???  
  
Salazar S.  
  
~*~  
  
Dear diary,  
  
Where was I in all of this?? SOMETHING happened in the One Broomstick but I do not know what it was!!! Rowena attacked me today demanding to know if I took her back to her room! I do not remember doing such a thing! When I told her that, she howled and ran away. And if that was not enough Godric popped by later, also demanding if I had seen an emerald clad girl in the One Broomstick! I hadn't and Godric seemed *very* upset by that!! Emerald girl??? The only one I remember who wore emerald was Slytherin - but then again his color is more of a forest green than emerald! Speaking of Slytherin, he stormed by me later that day and gave me this really scary stare! He was muttering something about lost opportunities and he was acting like SOMETHING happened in the One Broomstick. Did SOMETHING happen?? What's going on??? No one EVER tells me anything!! Is there something wrong with my eyesight? My memory? All I remember was that we were all sitting happily at our table - Godric was drinking like a fish and kept on smiling at Slytherin, Rowena joined him later while Slytherin just sat there. Then Rowena passed out, Godric fumbled to the floor and Slytherin apparated them all away - my guess was back to Hogwarts which was correct. So what did I miss??? Damn it!  
  
Helga  
  
~*~  
  
Dear Salazar,  
  
Salazar! I think I am in love! Yes, me. Do not laugh or I'll tell Rowena that you hate owls. I am serious! She is everywhere to me! And when I close my eyes, it is her I see!!  
  
Godric  
  
~*~  
  
To Godric,  
  
*snicker* So the mighty valiant Godric Gryffindor has fallen to the charms of a maiden! Hah! Who is the fumbling, blushing wizard now?? Hmm?  
  
Salazar Slytherin  
  
~*~  
  
Salazar,  
  
Be silent you! This is no laughing matter. I need to find her again Salazar! I must! I know you well enough that you'd be too damn cunning to get drunk! So you would have been the only one sober! I met this girl at the One Broomstick, but I cannot remember it much. Helga was completely hopeless so I must turn to you! Do you remember her?? I must find her again!!!  
  
Godric  
  
~*~  
  
To Godric,  
  
Calm down will you? Honestly. Allright, who is this extraordinary maiden who has enraptured your heart? You say you met her at the One Broomstick?  
  
Salazar  
  
~*~  
  
Dear Salazar,  
  
Yes, yes, at the One Broomstick. She has hair of ebony and eyes of emeralds!  
  
Godric  
  
~*~  
  
To Godric,  
  
I saw a lot of dark haired women there but I can't say I passionately stared into all of their eyes to find out the colour. Need to be more specific.  
  
Salazar  
  
~*~  
  
Dear Salazar,  
  
Well, it is all very vague and blurry, but I think she wore the robes of emerald - kind of like you. Hair of the night and eyes like freshly pickled toad!  
  
Godric  
  
~*~  
  
//There is a long pause before the next letter arrives\\  
  
Freshly pickled toad... you say? Um, just as a wild guess: did this maiden have long, straight, shoulder length hair? Like mine? Eh, also, did you refer to her as your 'Emerald Lady'?  
  
Salazar  
  
~*~  
  
Salazar! Indeed I did!!! SO you have SEEN her then??! Have you? Do you know who she is?? Do you know where she comes from?? WELL???  
  
~*~  
  
Godric. Forget about her. Immediately.  
  
S.S  
  
~*~  
  
To Salazar,  
  
What are you saying?! What are you HIDING?! Damn it serpent-tongue do not jest with me on this matter! WHO IS SHE??? ANSWER ME!  
  
Godric Gryffindor  
  
~*~  
  
NO ONE!!! Curse it Gryffindor I am your friend! Trust me that you do NOT want to know! Forget about her! Please.  
  
~*~  
  
Friends do not keep secrets Slytherin. Rowena will be most displeased to hear that you hate her beloved owls.  
  
~*~  
  
Y-You wouldn't DARE Gryffindor!! YOU WOULDN'T!!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Fair Rowena,  
  
SALAZAR SLYTHERIN AKA SLIMY SERPENT TONGUE HATES OWLS!!!!!!  
  
Love,  
  
Godric  
  
~*~  
  
Dear Salazar,  
  
How can you hate such a beautiful creature??? Is your heart made of rock?? I see I misjudged you. Owls are graceful creatures of the air and you would have to be an ignorant bastard not to love them!!  
  
Rowena  
  
~*~  
  
To Master Hufflepuff,  
  
Master Slytherin and Master Gryffindor are fighting again! IT'S SO COOL!!! YOU HAVE JUST GOT TO COME DOWN AND SEE IT!!! When I grow up, I want to be just like Master Gryffindor! So brave and valiant! Either that - or Master Slytherin - then I can blast people into oblivion!!!  
  
Nimbus  
  
~*~  
  
My dear friend Rowena,  
  
Those two MEN are at it again. I honestly wonder what they fight about. When will they ever learn?? Godric has no tack, Slytherin has no patience. And the both of them put together have no sense! I need some heavy duty healing spells Rowena! I cannot think of any at the top of my head. Godric and Slytherin are currently profuse apologizing to each other - I gave them a good dose of Get-In-Touch-With-Your-Emotions-N-Sensitive-Side spell. I know they'll hate me when it wears off but it is always so CUTE to see them all soft and gentle! Oh look they are starting to cry over an ant that accidentally got squashed during their duel!! How sweet!!!  
  
Helga  
  
~*~  
  
Dear diary,  
  
Well, I just got back from patching up Godric and Slytherin. Godric was helped back to his tower by Nimbus, who felt that the duel was the most 'exciting' thing in his life (honestly, that wizard is having a BAD impact on that boy) while Rowena was quite insistent that *she* help Slytherin back. Godric kept trying to wink at Slytherin for some strange reason and both Rowena and Slytherin suddenly looked very red. I hope it isn't because they are coming down with some illness! Maybe I need to change the heating of the castle... oh dear. SOMETHING is going on between those three, but I fail to grasp what! I still do not understand why Godric wrote Slytherin and Rowena's name in capital letters! Is there SOMETHING going on?? Darn it! No one tells me anything! I have to find out! Drastic needs call for drastic measures! We are having Smoking Red Mons today; it is very heavy on spices and masks almost all scents! Then I am going to slip some Truth drops inside and once and for all find out what the heck is going on! Hah! Let us see that Slytherin try to notice my truth drops THIS time. If at once you do not succeed; try and try and try and try and try and TRY again! Attempt No. 265 shall now commence!  
  
So sayeth Helga!  
  
~*~  
  
To all my friends, Dinner is ready. We are having Smoking Red Mons today! Yum! The children are already waiting so please hurry.  
  
Helga  
  
~*~  
  
Dear father,  
  
How are the Welsh Greenies? I hope you can handle them fine without me. I am learning many new things under the tutelage of Master Gryffindor and company. They are most excellent teachers and my magical abilities have almost increased ten fold! I am still working on creating faster broomsticks. Yes I know it is foolish, why would people want fast broomsticks if they can teleport and so on. But that is my dream and Master Slytherin once told me that it is actually very important to have dreams and ambitions - he says it prevents you from becoming complacent. Anyway, Hogwarts it the most fantastic place ever! There is this really dangerous forest nearby and Master Gryffindor once brought us inside to find Flammy Worms! We were sworn to secrecy because if Master Hufflepuff found out she'd do nasty things to us. But for some strange reason I MUST tell you father. I must tell you everything. I have abandoned my meal just to tell you this. Everyone is still in the Dining Hall I think. When last I left, a most peculiar event was happening. Half-way through our meal, Master Ravenclaw abruptly stood up and declared her undying love to Master Slytherin. Diagon was about to say 'Aww' when Master Slytherin leapt from his chair and yelled something about being an 'Emerald Lady'. I don't know. All I know is that Master Gryffindor had this most appalled look on his face but he simply cried out about being afraid of geese! And Master Hufflepuff was shouting: I don't get it and suddenly Morgana grabbed Evan and kissed him and then Diagon yelled that she had a crush on Master Slytherin and Quinton abruptly said that he hadn't finished reading next week's chapters and Lupin told everyone that she wanted to bite us all in our sleep and... and... I know I have not written for some time but there is something I must confess: I CHEATED ON MY REPORT CARD!!!! IT WAS A 39% NOT 59%!!!!!!!  
  
Your son, Nimbus  
  
~*~  
  
YA! Please review! Click the button down there: 


	4. Revelations and Rowena's Dad

**Hello everybody! I'm back and so is the continuation of the founder's letters! Thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed; VegetandAru, weirdoIV, Mystical-Maiden, Green Bird, druidess-bard, Banksie, hybridphoenix, emif and light-hearted69 ! You make my day! Hey people, review this story if ya like it okay?**

**It's not very easy to keep this in letter format but I shall try :) Especially now, because after that particular 'revealing' dinner incident most of the founders are a little tight lipped. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Bold: author's thoughts or narrative. Horizontal line: seperates different letters.  
**

* * *

Dear diary, 

Well that was a total waste of time and effort. I didn't learn ANYTHING! (Well except for the Godric/geese thing, I must remember not to cook geese then). Anyway, I mean Rowena's attraction to Slytherin isn't exactly uncommon knowledge... given how she ogled over him the first time they met. Humph, she thinks nobody saw her but when Salazar was sleeping I saw her hand BRUSH against his_ shoulder_ when she was covering him with her cloak. Humph, it's not my place to say but such physical contact is not becoming of an honest woman; especially one of Rowena's standing. I'll probably have to take that young girl aside and school her in proper female etiquette.

And what's this about an Emerald lady? Sigh, Slytherin never makes much sense.

Helga

* * *

Dear diary, 

Did I say what I said? Oh Endless Eagles how will I face the world now? How will I face _him_? My humiliation will probably hound me till my aching demise! Which I would actually welcome, I would welcome the Ultimate End after this atrocious foolish confession! Oh Rowena Ravenclaw you silly duck! What possessed me to utter those words? Why in all the infinite skies did I wail those words? True, keeping them within had been a horrid experience, the very knowledge of it gnawing me from the inside... but... oh but what is the point is blurting it out like a blathering imbecile? He loves someone else! Not me... Salazar would never love a stupid girl like me...

Rowena

* * *

Dear diary. 

Salazar. Is. Her.

I think I will scream now.

G.G

* * *

To Evan, 

Evan! Did you hear that blood curdling howl? Did you! DID YOU! You told me it wasn't true! You said it was just Morgana messing with me! It's the Boy Eating Banshee! I know it! I know it! The one that only preys on boys with dusty freckled brown hair! Like mine! I'm too scared to crawl out of my bed now! EVAAAAAAAN!

Nimbus

* * *

Nimbus, 

Go to sleep.

Evan D.

* * *

Dear diary, 

WHAT THE ALL THE HECK! WHAT IN BLOODY BLEEDING BARRACUDAS! WHAT IN GRAAAAAAH! TOO MAD TO WRITE! BUT WHY AM I MAD? NO I… I'M NOT MAD… OH HOLY FLYING SQUIRREL SLIPPERS! IT WAS SALAZAR! How could... how could I mistake him for a woman! That's impossible! It's... it's... there's no explanation to it! Did I want to see him as a woman? What... what does that mean! What...? Oh gods. Am I ... attracted to Salazar! Hah! That's absurd! That's ridiculous! That's... that's... (lines trails away) But he does have very pretty hair. GAH! What am I thinking! I'm not a woman! How could I be attracted to him! Unless... unless I'm not? Mother had always said I was a 'gentle' person... and then Father was always saying he wanted a son. And I remember, just before he told me to leave home that I was "no son" of his. Did that mean I was never his son? Or I was never a boy? Or that I had 'convinced' myself that I was a man? When in fact I'm a woman? Who was just very mannish? Or... am I a woman... _trapped_... in a man's body...ACK! I'm so confused!

G.G

* * *

Dear (book that I'm using the record my thoughts as by no means is a) diary, 

I got a sudden chill at the back of my neck. That's bad... I'm scared. I wonder what Godric's reaction is. He has not said anything since dinner. He just walked off, without a word. That's bad. Godric is most furious when he's quiet. Uh oh. Have things gone too far? Will he ever speak to me again? Maybe, maybe I should have told him. He was right, friends don't keep secrets. I was wrong. So wrong. Yes I should have told him. If I had broken it to him, in a... subtler... way... maybe, maybe things won't have happened the way they did. I wonder whether he hates me now. I don't know. I... I hope not. Why... why do I care? Yet I know the answer, even as I write the question. Godric is my friend. I've never had friends. So few, so long ago. But Godric, Godric stuck by me no matter what. Even when he learned I was a Slytherin... he did not balk. He... he stayed true to me. Oh Goddess have I just ruined the one and only friendship I ever had? Will we ever speak again? Will we ever share our friendly moments ever again? With him asking me the most inane of ques—

/Nightshade the owl flies in and drops of a letter to Salazar

* * *

SALAZAR! AM I A MAN OR A WOMAN? PLEASE HELP! 

G.G

* * *

Dear diary… 

Nevermind.

Salazar

* * *

**Meanwhile! In the far of mountainous peaks of Hyrune Bane, mighty majestic eagles soar while an elderly man sits at his desk, scribbling!**

To my dearest daughter Rowena,

How fare you now in the land far below? I pray that you are within the best of health. The Western Winds come and go as usual within the Keep but your gentle presence is sorely missed my daughter for the eagles cry each sunset, mourning that once again the day did not see to your return.

But I know better than to sway you from your decision; I only hope that it has proven as rewarding and wondrous as you had dreamt. Have your companions been treating you fair? Last I remembered you were not on good terms with the Shifter. Perhaps things have improved. And how is young Kieran? Or should I say Salazar? He has taken up the name of his serpent kin again has he not? Do not act surprise my daughter, nor should Salazar be troubled for I hold no grudge against his will. He never could fully forget his heritage and I do not deny it to him. I only wish he can carry the burden that comes with the name of Slytherin. Support him Rowena, for he trusts you.

I anticipate that you will have much to do, so I will end now with my blessings and love.

Your father

* * *

Dear diary, 

I received a letter from Father today... but I haven't the heart to reply. It has been a full hour now since dinner and he has said nothing. NOTHING! Absolutely nothing! A scoff? A laugh? An apologetic '_I'm sorry Rowena but I'm madly in love with someone else_' or '_I'm sorry Rowena but you are just too bookish and inhibited for my taste_'? Anything! But no, he sends me nothing! I pour my feelings out in front of the whole school and that… that… _simpleton_ has nothing to say? No witty reply? No sarcastic quip? I wonder what is keeping him... or am I so beneath him that I do not even deserve a response? That is sad to think.

Rowena

**

* * *

I kind of lost the letters that preceded this track of letters because I had to hide in Rowena's closet until she left so that I could steal her diary. :(  
**

YES! FOR THE LAST TIME THE ANSWER IS YES!

S.S

* * *

I mean are you sure? I mean... I am very confused. And a bit insecure. 

G.G

* * *

Oh for the love of Serpentine... Okay. Fine. Godric, you are a very handsome man. You are most definitely a man. Women everywhere would swoon over you and beg to be your love slave. Men would cower and squirm at how great you are and would envy and worship your manliness. If I were a woman (and no I am not) I would be passionately in love with you and want to carry your babies. Happy now? 

S.S

* * *

Yeah. I guess so. Except of course for the mental image of you carrying my children. But thanks Sal, you are my best friend:) 

G.G

P.S. I uh, feel kind of stupid now for mistaking you as a woman. Sorry.

* * *

To Godric, 

Bah. And you three wondered why I wanted to keep my beard. It's the hair. Hex it, it's the hair. Why does it have to be so damn... silky!

S.S

* * *

To Sal, 

Yeah... you have very pretty hair. So soft... so smooth... want to touch it.

G.G

* * *

Hahahaha. Godric. Shut up now before I kill you. 

Salazar Slytherin

* * *

Fine, fine. No hair. Touchy subject eh? But don't let Helga hear you whine about your beard. It makes her feel bad. Also, why are you making such a fuss? You'd rather have run around with half a beard? You're lucky that Sword Leg Spider Rampager only swiped of half your beard and not half your face when you so dramatically leapt to push sweet Helga out of harms way. Heck, if you kind of think about it, it wasn't even a beard! It was more like a goatee. Well goatee doesn't even cut it. It was more like... a stub... like a group of hair... like some black moss... growing on your face. Which is rather disgusting. 

Godric Gryffindor – multi animagus anonymous

P.S. It also made you look EVIL. All evil men have goatees!

* * *

To Godric, 

Hufflepluff deserves my full scorn. And I did not, as you so eloquently put it: 'dramatically leapt to push her away.' If memory serves right, the only pushing that was done was unto me, by a certain animagus lion who I shall call The Spider Kicking Imbecile. Anyway, aren't evil men supposed to be bald too? Gah, I miss my beard. Do you know how hard it was for me to keep it? Lord Ravenclaw constantly hounded me, trying to force me to shave it of. Yes yes, he did say it made me look evil or more to his words: 'cunningly devious and up to no good'.

Salazar Slytherin – Parseltongue. Beat that.

* * *

To Girly Snake boy, 

And now you look like a girl. No offence, but I don't think Lord Ravenclaw saw it coming. Speaking of Ravenclaw did I hear what I though I heard during dinner? Something like 'Oh Salazar you are so clever and your hair is so shiny! Marry me and we can have clever and pretty children with shiny hair!'

Godric Gryffindor – Not a Parseltongue true, but far more observant than you apparently.

* * *

ROWENA! OH Goddess, oh Goddess, oh Goddess. What should I do? 

S.S

* * *

Uh, I don't think that snake goddess of yours can help you now. Hey! Here's a thought! Why don't you... TALK TO HER? 

Godric

* * *

But it's the middle of the night! She must be asleep! 

S.S

* * *

Nuh-uh. My telescope shows her bedroom candle still lit. I cannot make out the shadows but she seems to be writing. 

G.G

* * *

… 

You know, I always suspected you had ulterior motives for building such a dragon-damned high tower.

S.S

* * *

My dear father, 

Things are fine father. The school is beautiful and we have accepted our first batch of students. The first was a young cabin boy we met on the trip across the seas to Hogsmeade. His name is Evan and he is a very promising student. The rest came to us after the school had been built – Morgana of the house of Maltrose; Quinton, a particularly bright lad I think you'd be fond of; gentle Diagon Dinkins; Nimbus Nerth, yes the same dragon breeder Nerth of Wales; and the ever curious Lupin. I am glad that we found some of them when we did, for they were too close to the harshness of Muggle persecution.

But enough of that, I am happy to report father that the Shifter – whom we learned was called Godric Gryffindor – has accepted us and himself. It makes me chuckle father, to think of how suspicious we were initially of each other. But now it is happier times and we are good friends. We even met a fellow witch on our journeys, Helga Hufflepuff is her name and she is the most talented healer we know.

Send my love to everyone back home. I miss the Keep. But Hogwarts needs me. I'll be home father. Soon.

Love,

Rowena

* * *

Dear Rowena, 

You are troubled my daughter. I know you too well to know to be apprehensive whence you claim that all is well. All was well when you were sick but hid it because you did not want me to miss my Wizard Council meeting. All was well when you fell of your brother's hippogriff but said nothing because you did not want him to get into trouble. All was well when a certain youthful and brash boy – Salazar – burnt your hair when you were five.

And what of Salazar? You did not mention him in your letter though I did ask about him. Tis not like you to overlook it. Has that boy been troubling you again as he did so many years ago? I would have thought he had outgrown it. The two of you seemed fine when he came to stay at the Keep for those four months. Thus, it would sadden me if you two have grown apart. You were so close as children, before his parents death. But then again, he was a very different boy then; sheltered by parents who dotted on him, revered by their servants who saw him as the chosen of their snake goddess – he knew no sorrow or grief. Yet now that is all he knows. Send him my regards Rowena, and I hope you settle whatever void seems to have come between you two.

Your loving father.

* * *

Dear diary, 

Alas my letter failed to dissuade my father. He is a perceptive man; I should have known better. But my heart is bitter at the thought of that Slytherin Simpleton. Which is all well and good. I do not need him. My heart does not flutter when he is near. I do not have wild, fanciful musings of him when the days are boring. I also most certainly do not dream of him coming to my room in the middle of the night in order to ravish me sen—

**Entry ends here as Rowena hears a knock on her door**


	5. Stolen Kisses

**A/N: The next day. Birds are chirping in the air and a beautiful morning descends onto Hogwarts.**

* * *

My dear friend Godric, 

I hope you are awake. I really need your help! Salazar missed his morning class today and the students came to me after he had been absent for a good full hour! Salazar never misses his classes and thus I found it most unusual so I went up to his room to check on him. He wasn't there! And by the looks of his bed, he had not slept there that night either! He is missing Godric! I have searched for him everywhere! But I cannot find him! I asked around but none of the students have seen him since last night. I even went down to Hogsmeade but no one had seen him recently! What if… what if something has happened to him? What if, for some reason he entered the Dark Forest? Or the lake? Or… or… Do you think Veelas have kidnapped him? Oh no! Those brazen tramps have acquired him to procreate their indecent race! I knew they could not be trusted! Rowena beating their leader in that silly mud wrestling contest over Slytherin was all show! They dishonored their vow! We must rescue him! Please Godric! I am beside myself with worry!

Helga

* * *

To Helga, 

Gods Helga, please look at the time before sending me a Holler. This is why I only teach afternoon classes, well after the sun has climbed up the sky. Uh, before you get all up in arms, can I ask a quick question: Have you checked Rowena's room?

Godric

* * *

To Godric, 

No I have not. Why? Oh! Do you think the Veelas caught her as well? As revenge for defeating their leader? Or… to_ make her_ their leader? Actually if I think about it, I have not seen Rowena all morning either. Oh! Should I go check?

Helga

* * *

Dearest Helga, 

Oh no no no no. Let me go check. You uh, go check his room again.

Godric

* * *

**Some time later...**

To my friend Godric,

Oh! I have checked his room again but he has not returned! And those horrible snakes that clutter his dank pit also did nothing but hamper my search. Luckily for me, Kiki was on hand to nip them back. He is such a good little badger! No, no. I did not find Slytherin. What of you? Any luck?

Helga

* * *

My dear Helga, 

Oh yes! I've had luck in finding our resident snake-tongue. And it seams that dear ol' Slytherin has been lucky too. VERY lucky I might add. Hehe.

Godric

* * *

Helga! 

Whatever Godric tells you do not listen to him! Do not! He exaggerates! Do not listen! We did not do what he claimed! Though our sleeping positions were rather compromising… but I did not sleep with Salazar! Well, we did sleep but not 'sleep' sleep. We… we just kissed… a lot… well perhaps more… Anyway do not listen to him!

Rowena

* * *

GODRIC! 

I know this letter will reach you first! Don't you dare tell anyone of what you saw! And give me back my shirt!

S.S

* * *

My friend Rowena, 

You _kissed _Salazar Slytherin? What? I demand an explanation young lady! I will not tolerate such brazen behavior in these halls. This is a school, not a shack of love! What would your father say?

Helga

* * *

Dear diary, 

Hogwarts is probably the strangest place ever. I was enjoying a break from classes since Master Hufflepuff had cancelled our morning session when this strange brownish-red dog bounded by me at an astonishing speed. And I swear that creature winked at me. But what was stranger was that it had a silver shirt with green trimmings in its maw and those colours could only mean one person. Sure enough, Master Slytherin ran by later – completely shirtless – Diagon promptly fainted and all the other girls started swooning foolishly. Can you believe that? Honestly. He is a teacher! You do not swoon over teachers! We should be concentrating on our studies instead. Girls!

Quinton

* * *

Dear Helga, 

It was a moment of weakness, I swear to you my dearest friend! It was his eyes, those beautiful, shimmering orbs of forest green. I was already an emotional mess when he came, thus when the first words that came from his luscious, highly kissable mouth were "I am sorry" I was so utterly crushed! I knew for certain that he had rejected me and I could not hold back the tears. You do not know how long I have loved him Helga. And to hear those words, I could not bear it. So I cried, and I know you have chided me that tears cannot solve a problem but there was nothing else I knew to do.

And… and then I was in his arms and his breath was against my neck. And he told me that I was being a silly duck and he was apologizing for being late and ooh, I wanted to argue back at him and tell him I was not silly. But then I saw his eyes and he said I was beautiful. And I think my brain stopped right there because I said something like 'Two drops of Saffron mixed with Toad Spittle.' Or at least that is what I would have said if his lips had not pressed into mine at 'Two.' Oh and I don't really understand what happened next but I picked him up and flung him into my bed. I was so… so… energetic. So alive! Then I said that no female shall ever have him (rather forcefully, I will admit). But see? A moment of weakness!

Rowena

P.S. I would infer that my father would take me aside and tell me some highly ambiguous and abstract story concerning birds and bees. I overheard this story once when my brother was caught in a similar situation with one of the maids. I still do not really understand the story, but I think it is about how birds and bees spontaneously explode when exposed to water?

* * *

Dear diary, 

I was doing some extra reading in the Tower after Master Slytherin's class got cancelled when something crashed into the room at full speed. When I turned around I found Master Gryffindor slamming the door shut and casting some transfiguration spell on it before bending over to chuckle hysterically. His robes were askew, his hat lopsided, and for whatever unfathomable reason, Master Gryffindor had a shirt in his mouth. I then heard Master Slytherin's voice echoing from below the Tower and looked up to find Master Gryffindor grabbing a quill and furiously scribbling something, all the while giggling like he had found some secret stash of cookies.

He was still panting hard when I heard a spell rebound of the Tower door, followed by Master Slytherin's strange cursing (I think it was in Parseltongue). Master Gryffindor then turned to me, and there was this wild look in his amber eyes. He shoved a letter addressed to Master Hufflepuff in my hands and requested the aid of Fawkes to send it. And then he ran back to the door and started counter-casting whatever spell Master Slytherin was doing. It was all very odd. But I called Fawkes down to roost on my shoulder and gave the letter to him. I also decided to grab his leg and fly out with him because I do not think I want to be around when Master Slytherin gets that door open. Poor Master Slytherin. He must really want his shirt back badly.

Evan D.

* * *

Dear Rowena, 

Ugh! I did not want some romantic retelling of your encounter with Slytherin! Please remember that we are trying to run a school here. It is bad enough with all the adolescent hormones running amok without you two adding to the mess. Remember too that male Muggles are very particular over pre-nuptials interactions! If you do not curb such behavior Rowena, no Muggle would ever want to marry you. I will admit that Salazar has... some redeemable qualities but we both know how stubborn he is about magic. He'd rather stay in Hogwarts till he's old and grey rather than resign to family life in Muggle fashion. Poor thing is so adamant about maintaining the Old Ways. He will never give up magic Rowena, he will never take the Potion. You know that.

Helga

* * *

Rowena? 

Oh, why have you not replied? I have to apologize for my last letter! I must have sounded so negative. Slytherin always tells me I speak too plainly. I am sure he will take the Potion. I am so sorry Ro.

Helga

* * *

My dearest friend Helga, 

No, do not trouble yourself dear friend. I was late in replying to your last letter because I had to aid my love Salazar in... opening a door, and the events thereafter. Please Helga, your sincerity is what makes you special, never lose that. And as for the Potion, Salazar and I did talk about it in great lengths last night. You were right, he would not take it. But he seems to believe that no witch or wizard should need to take it either. He thinks that we could maintain a separate all-wizarding community of our own, just like Hogwarts but scattered all around, with some right within the heart of Muggle civilization. Ah, Salazar and his ambitious dreams. I would have scoffed him sooner if not for Hogwarts. This was his crazy dream, a dream almost everyone thought would fail. It hasn't so far. I cannot help but be inspired by him, and his shinny hair. sigh

Rowena Ravenclaw/ Lady Slytherin? How does that sound Helga?

P.S. Godric 'accidentally' hexed himself into a slug spitting, banana-wielding monkey that itches constantly. He is currently in the Healer's Wing. Please look at him.

* * *

My friend Rowena, 

Oh your letter gladdens my heart. We should discuss this more over lunch. And Godric has hurt himself again? How many ways can that wizard contrive? I so pity the woman who marries that thrill seeking man.

Helga Hufflepuff (Rowena, it is just a first kiss. Stop getting ideas)

* * *

My love Rowena, 

I have deposited the banana-wielding creature to Helga and she is now performing counter-hexing spells on him. Perhaps now we can return to our engagements before being so rudely interrupted?

Yours forever,

Salazar

* * *

My darling Salazar, 

Alas, I have a Latin and History class in but a few minutes! Never have I suddenly dreaded the long hours that class consumes. But education must be foremost and I must wait those four hours before I can be in your wonderful arms again my love.

Eternally yours,

Rowena

* * *

My exquisite Ravenclaw, 

I am sure you are not the only one who dreads that class. Actually, you can be in my arms a lot sooner for there are still those minutes before class starts, am I correct? Let us fly now!

Your humble serpent,

Salazar

* * *

My love, now? Oh but is there enough time? I am already walking to the library. 

Yours completely,

Rowena

* * *

Yes my rather aggressive love! To the broom closet!

* * *

Oh, you are so daring! I will be there! **(A picture of a heart)**

* * *

Dear diary, 

I was late for Master Ravenclaw's Latin and History class so I was taking a shortcut through the field. It turned out to be the biggest mistake of my life! I saw the broom closet shudder! Then I heard a woman laughing from inside! A woman's voice! I could have only been one thing! It's the Boy Eating Banshee! The one that only preys on boys with dusty freckled brown hair! NOOOOOOOOOO! I ran away as fast as I could but no one can escape the Boy Eating Banshee! Morgana said so. NOOOOOO! I want Master Hufflepuff!

Nimbus

* * *

**REVIEW:D **


End file.
